


贰拾

by Lyn_xo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Wonhao, 圆八 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_xo/pseuds/Lyn_xo
Relationships: 全圆佑/徐明浩
Kudos: 5





	贰拾

乐队主唱圆  
街舞社迷弟8

OOC预警  
私设预警  
小学生文笔预警！！！

18·5  
“明浩呢，今天怎么没来，又分手了？”文俊辉摇摇晃晃进了乐队练习室，全圆佑坐在角落打游戏，也没看到徐明浩的小身影，就猜到两个人又闹矛盾了。  
“嗯”全圆佑头也不抬，应了一声继续打游戏。  
“这次又是为什么。”文俊辉也是一点不惊讶，俩人在一起一年，几乎每个月都有那么几天，可能会迟到但绝不会缺席的分手期。刚开始大家还挺关心，抓着全圆佑问长问短，虽然并没有得到回应，后来发现没几天小可爱就又会自动带着爱心餐出现，久而久之就习惯了。  
“……”以前不回应，这次当然也不回应，全圆佑依然沉浸在手机屏幕上。  
“这次打算几天和好。”虽然习惯了，但是有的问题还是要例行公事的走个过场。  
“……看他心情吧。”啊，可惜了，差一点就通关了，要不是文俊辉一直在旁边碎碎念自己也不会分心被boss打死。全圆佑太了解文俊辉了，就算得不到回应，他也会一直问下去，直到得到想要的答案，或者另一个人出现在练习室。  
“你不去哄哄他。”虽然不哄也会回来的，但是谈恋爱一直不主动还是不太好吧。  
“他说我不喜欢他，怎么哄，过几天就好了。”通关失败加上连环追问让全圆佑有些许烦躁，脱口就把这次分手的原因说出来了。  
万幸的是，话音刚落，李知勋就推开练习室的门，“呀哈！”权顺荣的声音立刻回荡在练习室，几个乐队成员也陆续走进来，本来空阔的空间瞬间就热闹了，之前的对话也就此结束。全圆佑关上手机站起身，走到立麦前，等着成员就位，准备排练。

“全圆佑，你什么时候跟明浩和好啊，这都一个星期了，我想吃明浩做的饭呀。”又一次排练结束，权顺荣躺在练习室的地上，毫无灵魂的大喊。  
“想吃你不会找他去，你们舞团排练的时候给他说就行了，又不是不认识。”全圆佑忙着修改新歌的歌词，没好气的说。歌词有几个地方总觉得怪怪的，却怎么也改不出自己想要的感觉。  
“你以为谁喊他他都能动手做似的，给我一顿双截棍还差不多，要是和好了他不是每天都给你送饭嘛，嘿嘿。”没感受到队长的不满，权顺荣继续朝着炸弹的引线上点火。  
“……”全圆佑没说话，拿着歌词起身就走。  
“吃你的食堂吧，真的是一点眼力见都没有。”李知勋每天听着权顺荣对全圆佑碎碎念，自己都觉得烦，全圆佑竟然能忍住不发火也是神奇。

全圆佑每天像没事人一样，该上课上课，该排练排练，该吃饭吃饭，只是再也没在练习室看到过徐明浩。  
“我说圆佑呀，这次是真分手了？”  
“……”  
“你们之前分手最长记录是几天来着？一个星期有吗？”  
“……”  
“一个月了，看来这次明浩看开了，你就是空有一副好皮囊，其他哪里值得他喜欢啊，现在收手及时止损也是好事。”  
“滚”  
“知道了，我不说了还不行吗，我去练歌，排练叫我。”表演了一个秒怂，文俊辉瞬间消失在全圆佑视线范围。  
这一次似乎是真的分手了，全圆佑原本信心满满的，现在却只剩失落。其实他对徐明浩也谈不上多喜欢吧，可是毕竟交往了一年多，曾经满心满眼都是自己的人，现在分手那么决绝，心里总有些说不上来的感觉，具体是什么感觉呢，全圆佑一点也不想去深究。

19·0  
又到了新生入学季，正赶上S大50周年校庆，今年的迎新晚会阵仗可了不得，比徐明浩刚来学校那年隆重多了。  
照理说平常大学的大四学生都在忙着准备毕业入职，晚会表演什么的都是学弟学妹参加，但S大作为艺术学校，学生都是时刻准备着出道的，校庆这种大型舞台当然也不会错过。  
作为倒数第二个舞台，权顺荣和徐明浩带领街舞社的成员带来了一段精彩绝伦的表演，观众的热情瞬间被点燃，本以为这就是极致了，但压轴的SVT乐队上台就把气氛推向了高潮，不愧是S大的“门面”。

演出圆满结束，就到了各个社团的聚餐时间，庆祝表演顺利，顺便欢迎学弟学妹。  
“明浩啊，今天乐队的哥哥们也要过来，我会让他们坐旁边一桌，没关系吧。”  
“哈哈，哥你不用在意我的，早就没事了。”  
“这样最好，那你们先去，我一会儿到。”  
让徐明浩带着社团成员们先去了酒吧后，权顺荣去了乐队的排练室。  
“哥，好久不见啊，现在公司很忙吗，都不回来看我们。”看到崔胜澈，尹净汉和洪知秀，权顺荣开心的冲上去抱住他们，乐队第一次人到的这么齐。  
“不是开学前才见过，哪有很久。”拒绝煽情，尹净汉一秒拆穿。  
“最近是有点忙，有一个新团在准备出道。”崔胜澈倒是好脾气的回答。  
“好不容易人到齐了，我们去喝一杯，我让街舞社的孩子们先过去了。”

进门后第一眼就看到那个淡淡微笑的人，这是分手半年来全圆佑第一次见到徐明浩，好像更瘦了，头发染黑了，新发型比之前长了一些盖住后颈，很适合他。  
酒吧是两个社团常来的，不算很大，权顺荣一早就给老板说过今晚包场，所以今晚店里没有散客，只把桌子顺到边上并且在中间位置拼了两个大桌，可以交流但又不会影响对方。  
全圆佑径直走到空桌子徐明浩正对的位置坐下，也不说话，就这么盯着徐明浩，乐队的成员也相继坐下。  
然后就是权顺荣忙碌的一个夜晚。一边是自己带的社团，还进了新人，一边是多年的好友和照顾自己的哥哥们，权首长不得不在两张桌子间来回奔波。  
“现在正式欢迎你们加入我们社团，今晚的表演很棒，来干杯。”乐队那边都是熟人，作为社团大哥的权顺荣当然是先照顾弟弟们的情绪，“不过因为时间太仓促，动作不够干练整齐，后面要多练习。”一秒暴露首长本性，欢迎完就开始教训人。  
“哥，他们这样已经很好了，有什么问题就练习的时候再指出来吧，好好的欢迎会你别吓着他们了。”作为街舞社的元老，徐明浩一看氛围不对，马上出来打圆场，“顺荣哥在跳舞这方面比较严格，其实他人很好的，来，欢迎你们，干杯。”

喝了几杯之后权顺荣就转战隔壁桌，刚好听到他们在聊乐队以前的事，马上表达自己的不满，“胜澈哥你们也太过分了，自从让圆佑当了队长，你们就什么也不管了，知秀哥还会来排练、上台，你和净汉哥一个月都出现不了一次的。”  
“圆佑当队长怎么了，没有我们乐队不还是一样受欢迎吗，我也是胜宽加入以后确定没问题了才让你们自己来的，现在不是挺好的。”自从大三退出乐队以后每次见面都要被念叨，崔胜澈默默翻了个白眼却还是好脾气回应。  
“权顺荣你还好意思说我们，乐队以前就你喊的最厉害，结果一来你就进了街舞社，乐队这边你就是个客串的。”尹净汉可不是吃素的，瞬间划出重点怼回去。  
“啊哈哈，这不是咱们乐队比较自由嘛，哥我错了，我自罚一杯，哈哈啊不，两杯两杯。”权首长一秒变权仓鼠，果然姜还是老的辣。

酒过三巡，大家都有些醉了，期间全圆佑虽然也和大家说笑，但目光几乎没离开过徐明浩。  
“明浩啊，快过来。”尹净汉全都看在眼里，马上向徐明浩招手，示意对方过来。徐明浩追全圆佑的时候，尹净汉和崔胜澈还没有退出乐队，那时候徐明浩跑乐队练习室比自己还勤，每次都带着自己做的便当点心什么的，熟悉以后尹净汉还挺喜欢那个金色卷发的小可爱，加上徐明浩跳舞深得权顺荣喜欢还加入了街舞社，后期徐明浩也算是半个乐队成员一样的存在了。  
“明浩啊，听说你和圆佑分手了，现在连见到哥哥们也不过来打招呼了吗。”徐明浩在尹净汉身旁坐下，尹净汉还在想要怎么表达才比较委婉，就被崔胜澈抢先开了口。  
双手握拳，咬紧牙关，尹净汉安慰自己：这里人多，给他个面子，要打回去打。  
“怎么会，我看哥哥们在说话怕打扰到你们，打算一会儿就过来的。”徐明浩也不恼，微笑着道歉以后一一问候，还和每个哥哥都敬了酒，连全圆佑也不例外。  
“虽然你和圆佑分手了，但是哥哥们依旧是你的哥哥，不要因为见面少了就疏远了，圆佑这小子回去我会教训他的，以后你也要和我们常联系。”崔胜澈是真的醉了，说话一副大叔的语气，还反反复复一直说，尹净汉气得快要控制不住自己，“好了阿加西，喝醉了就闭嘴睡吧，明浩你别管他，最近忙傻了，喝了酒就知道乱说话。”  
“哥哥们一直都很照顾我，我知道的，之前有点任性没有联络，但是以后不会了。”之前和社团成员喝了不少，过来又连着喝了八杯还喝的很急，徐明浩已经有点醉了。  
“那就好，那就好……”就在所有人都以为崔胜澈安分了的时候，“不过话说回来，明浩你和圆佑分手的原因是什么。”  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
……  
一时间竟没人说话。  
除徐明浩和全圆佑外，所有人都瞪大眼睛看着崔胜澈，而他本人却手撑着脸像是在等徐明浩的回答。  
徐明浩看着自己的酒杯，他知道全圆佑一直在看着自己，而除了问候和敬酒的时候，徐明浩没有正眼看过他。  
抬起酒杯仰头喝完，像是下了什么决心一样开了口：“因为……他不/举……”说完徐明浩脸颊变得发烫，还染上一抹红晕，因为喝酒，也因为刚刚的这句话，脑海里的小恶魔因为恶作剧成功而哈哈大笑。  
在大家以为徐明浩不会回答的时候，突然听到这么一个惊天大秘密，原来聚集在崔胜澈身上的惊恐的眼神开始在徐明浩和全圆佑之间来回，而崔胜澈终于支撑不住趴在桌上睡着了。  
全圆佑看着众人惊恐而又同情的眼神，想要解释却不知道怎么开口，“不是……我没有……”回头看着徐明浩，事不关己的坐着，嘴角隐隐透着一丝笑意。  
“净汉哥，我们有些问题需要解决，剩下的就由你来收拾了。”知道现在说什么也没用，全圆佑一把拉过徐明浩离开了酒吧。

因为酒精变得反应迟钝，徐明浩还没回过神来就被全圆佑带回了家。甚至被被全圆佑脱了衣服压在床上，他也没有意识到危险。  
全圆佑眯着眼看着身下的人，恨恨道：“我不/举？”  
看着全圆佑带着怒气和情欲的眼神，徐明浩一阵心虚，却还在硬着头皮死撑：“不…不是吗…上次…不是做到一半就……”  
“呵…上次…上次要不是你发高烧了我能放过你？看来你也觉得很可惜嘛，今天我就把你办了，让你知道我到底举不举。”

——————TBC——————

17·0  
从飞机降落前的兴奋激动，到下飞机后看到满眼陌生文字的不安，再到现在迎新晚会彩排现场的震撼，徐明浩抑制不住感叹这才是自己向往的大学生活。在国内千辛万苦通过了高考的独木桥，却发现等着自己的不是自由而是高数和毛概，毅然决然申请了韩国首尔S艺术大学的交换生名额，几个月里苦学韩语确保沟通无障碍，这才踏上了异国追梦路。

看着台上的金珉奎一本正经念着串场词，徐明浩还有些不习惯，要不是相处两个星期徐明浩已经见识了他二哈本哈的破坏力，差点要被他今天王子般的形象欺骗。  
一大早被金珉奎吵醒并拖着到体育馆看彩排，徐明浩的起床气就这么憋着不消停但也没爆发。还好金珉奎大概清楚徐明浩的性子，一到体育馆就给徐明浩拿了三明治和牛奶，再用委屈巴巴的眼神望着他，让徐明浩瞬间没了脾气，只能坐在台下恶狠狠的咬着三明治。

彩排真的是一个很漫长的过程，十几个节目加上中间主持人的串场，全都要过一遍，甚至有的节目为了适应舞台还要重复很多遍。等到所有节目彩排完，已经下午四点了，徐明浩从兴致勃勃的看表演，到无所事事的玩手机，最后直接靠在椅背上闭目养神，向来浅眠的徐明浩，在这样的环境下也只能养养神了。  
“走吧，吃饭去，顺便带你去认识一下顺荣哥。”金珉奎从后台出来，脸上已经化了妆。  
“街舞社？！”徐明浩一挑眉，瞬间来了兴致，要不是金珉奎说来了能进街舞社，他才不会在这白白耗一天。

“顺荣哥，这就是我和你说的徐明浩。”带着徐明浩来到后台的其中一个休息室，径直走到正在弄发型的人身边。  
“你好..”微微欠身鞠躬向权顺荣打了招呼，权顺荣比金珉奎大一岁，金珉奎因为生日在上半年所以和权顺荣同级，自己则是在国内上学比较早，加上中国和这边学年时间不一致，交换过来就直接大二也跟他俩同级。  
“听说你想进街舞社，可是没有实力的话我们社团成员们可不会同意哦。”语气温柔面带微笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，徐明浩实在无法相信眼前的人是金珉奎口中严厉出名的老虎。  
“我以前稍微学过一点Breaking，额，要在这里展示吗。”看了看凌乱的休息室，徐明浩有点为难。  
“啊哈哈，真可爱，”权顺荣看着眼前金色卷发的少年失笑道，“不是现在，晚上结束以后你和我们一起会餐吧，到时候再说，对了，你就跟珉奎一样喊我顺荣哥好了。”发音也很可爱啊，这个弟弟我权顺荣收了。  
“先吃东西吧，你要吃炸酱面海鲜面还是泡菜炒饭？”金珉奎走到沙发旁，指着桌上的餐盒问徐明浩。  
“海鲜面吧。”早上吃了点三明治就到现在，徐明浩需要来点汤暖暖胃。  
一顿饭的时间，徐明浩和社团成员熟悉了不少，大家都十分友善，想来晚上聚餐时候只要徐明浩正常发挥，进入街舞社是一点问题也没有了。  
用餐时间结束，金珉奎就带着徐明浩离开了因为服饰妆发忙得一团乱的休息室，把徐明浩带到演出人员候场区的前排两侧类似副VIP席的位置坐下，金珉奎就立刻回后台补妆了。

没多久演出就正式开始了，金珉奎和另一个主持的女孩子一唱一和的念着开场词。有了服化道的加成，徐明浩不由得感叹，金珉奎不愧是模特部的，优越的身高帅气的脸蛋，他一开口台下的女生就开始尖叫。  
虽然看过了彩排，但换了服装化了妆加上舞台灯光，观感确实大不一样，徐明浩恍惚间以为自己在看电视里的晚会。开场就是目前大势组合的歌曲cover，力度稍微欠缺一点，有几个角色动作不到位，从徐明浩的角度看尤其明显，不过舞台完成度差不多85％了，作为在校学生这样已经很帮了。接下来就是各种合唱独唱音乐剧和gag情景剧，唱歌方面徐明浩不懂就只能看个热闹，情景剧大概是语言不熟悉，很多梗都听不懂，不过看台下反应应该是挺搞笑的。  
不知不觉到了权顺荣他们的舞蹈，看到舞台上化了妆的权顺荣，徐明浩怎么也不能把他和刚才休息室里吃泡菜炒饭的权仓鼠画上等号，再加上舞台上盖过音乐的整齐的脚步声，他仿佛看到了练习室里眼神犀利的纠正舞蹈动作的权顺荣，难怪金珉奎说他是老虎。  
舞蹈结束幕帘放下，原本做好准备去后台找金珉奎的徐明浩眼尖的发现工作人员匆忙的往台上搬东西，刚刚不是最后一个节目吗，彩排时看的节目应该都表演过了呀。徐明浩满是疑惑却听到台上“接下来SVT乐队带来‘run to you’，掌声欢迎！”然后周围一阵躁动“出来了出来了！！！”  
幕布拉开，舞台中间一袭黑衣缓缓上升，待升降舞台平稳后，几束追光打到中央，徐明浩这才看清台上的人。香槟色侧背头，黑色衬衫前摆半扎进裤子里，双手搭在立麦上，面无表情的看着台下。  
低沉的嗓音随着伴奏涌入徐明浩的耳朵，一字一句撞在徐明浩的心上痒痒的，抬头刚好对上舞台上主唱投来目光，迷离且深情。徐明浩瞬间低下头收回目光，只觉双颊滚烫心跳加速，慌张的想，帅是挺帅的，可是我在紧张什么，又不是什么性感美女……摇摇脑袋平复心情，继续看台上的演出。

“最后那个乐队是什么情况，彩排的时候怎么没看到。”演出结束后徐明浩到后台找到金珉奎，等他卸妆换衣服的过程中有一搭没一搭的闲聊。  
“惊喜吗，我故意没提前告诉你的，那是我们S大的门面呐，他们彩排有自己的练习室，一般都是来调好乐器直接上台表演。”一边不慌不忙的卸妆，一边解答徐明浩的疑惑。  
“那个，主唱叫什么名字？”小心翼翼的开口，可是问完就后悔，为什么要问，好奇这个做什么。  
“圆佑哥？很帅吧，乐队在校外也很有名，其中大概有一半是因为他，今天就有很多外校的学生特地来看他们演出的……走吧，顺荣哥他们可能要晚点，我们先过去。”  
在去聚餐地点的路上，徐明浩从金珉奎口中了解了SVT乐队的大概情况。  
乐队在学校是社团一样的存在，不过比较独立，不像社团一样由学校管理。乐队成员除了今天上台的吉他手洪知秀键盘手文俊辉鼓手兼主唱李知勋和主唱全圆佑以外，还有权顺荣、两个大三的前辈崔胜澈、尹净汉，还有一个大一新生夫胜宽。成员们都是从小成为练习生然后一起长大的，进入大学以后成立乐队本来只是玩笑，不过96line加入后乐队大受欢迎，成为了S大的人气“招牌”。而金珉奎竟然是开玩笑成立乐队的始作俑者。

金珉奎和徐明浩是最早到达酒吧的，店里没有别的客人，和店长问好后金珉奎就自顾自的在中间拼起来的长桌坐下。  
“坐这里吗，街舞社加上我们俩也没几个人啊，这里会不会太宽了。”  
“啊，我还没告诉你，像今晚这种情况，街舞社和乐队都会一起聚餐的。”  
“！！”徐明浩一惊，那不就意味着要见到乐队主唱，想到刚刚的对视，徐明浩又隐隐的红了脸。  
“呀哈，我们来了！哥好久不见。”权顺荣用他独特的登场方式带着一群人浩浩荡荡的进了酒吧。  
徐明浩的目光就定在人群最后和别人说笑的清瘦身影身上，简单的白T牛仔裤，自然垂下的刘海略微有些遮住眼睛，舞台上气场十足霸气外露的王者不见了，取而代之的是清爽帅气的校园男神。观察中不小心和对方对上视线，徐明浩不自然的收回目光转而和前面的权顺荣打招呼。  
和店长寒暄几句后顺势坐在徐明浩旁边的位置，待到大家坐好，服务员把酒和小菜端上来摆好，权顺荣才招呼大家把酒倒上，“给你们介绍个小朋友，这是我们街舞社的新成员徐明浩。”  
徐明浩懵了，这就是新成员了？不是说要看看实力嘛？还来不及细想就被权顺荣和金珉奎拉着一个个的介绍问好敬酒。一圈下来徐明浩也只记得坐自己对面的乐队主唱叫全圆佑，还有那个中国老乡叫什么来着？对了叫文俊辉。反正大家都比自己大，全都喊哥哥就没错了。

徐明浩这种腼腆害羞但能喝的形象深受在座的哥哥们喜欢，两三轮敬酒下来互相就熟悉了。文俊辉把金珉奎挤开后拉着徐明浩回忆祖国的大好河山和各地美食，吐槽学校周围的中餐馆没一家正宗的，说着自己儿时好友也叫minghao，来之前听权顺荣说起还差点认错了……其他人也三三两两的聚在一起喝酒聊天。  
作为年纪最大的哥哥，崔胜澈实在看不下去这种散漫，“呀呀呀，聚餐要有聚餐的样子，要是都自己玩自己的那还聚在一起做什么。”  
“那就来玩游戏吧，玩什么好呢？”  
“真心话大冒险怎么样。”  
“都没有女生，玩什么大冒险，没意思。”  
“没有女生的大冒险才更有意思，哈哈哈…”  
“随便吧，反正只要不是我就行。”  
“虽然是游戏，但也要认真一点，真心话不能说谎啊，说谎的人…每次舞台都失误。要是不愿意回答也不愿意大冒险，那就罚酒三杯。”  
“每次都失误，你好狠啊。”

因为是弟弟，徐明浩得到了第一个转瓶子和提问的权利。瓶口对着街舞社的一位哥哥，可徐明浩却不知道该问点啥，就随口问了对方爱好是什么，结果周围一片唏嘘“你这放水也太明显了，爱好不就是跳舞么，我都能替他回答。”可惜机会已经过去，徐明浩笑笑就坐下了。  
人数众多，被转到的几率很小，徐明浩很长时间都在看着大家互怼，然后吃瓜群众一样的笑到头掉。  
金珉奎在傲娇的回答完自己今天穿的是豹纹平角内裤后，转到了乐队的鼓手，只见他一脸坏笑：“知勋哥，实际身高多少？”  
“哇哦哦哦……”大家马上开始起哄，也就是喝了酒还玩着游戏，平时谁敢这么问怕是要给李知勋买吉他。  
李知勋无语又无奈的瞪了金珉奎一眼，默默地干了三杯酒。转瓶子的时候都能看到他嘴巴一直默念金珉奎的名字，可惜瓶神有点醉了，瓶口稍微歪了那么一点对准了徐明浩。一腔怒火不好向徐明浩发作，李知勋只问了有没有女朋友，答案自然是否定的。  
大概为了补偿徐明浩前半场都在观战缺少参与感，从第一次被转到后，徐明浩两三次就被转到一次，后来转瓶子的人都找不到话题问他了，“算了算了，大冒险吧，选一个你觉得最帅的人接吻十秒。”  
“？？”突然升级就玩这么大的吗？！  
“我不同意！”金珉奎突然护住自己的胸口大声抗议，喊完以后又捂住自己的嘴巴，生怕下一秒徐明浩就会扑上去亲他。  
众人无语，徐明浩更是拳头握了又握，闭上眼深呼吸才忍住没有揍他一顿。站起身，徐明浩慢慢走到全圆佑身旁。

“我可以吻你吗？”

——————TBC——————

贰拾（三）

19·0

因为酒精变得反应迟钝，徐明浩还没回过神来就被全圆佑带回了家。甚至被被全圆佑脱了衣服压在床上，他也没有意识到危险。  
全圆佑眯着眼看着身下的人，恨恨道：“我不/举？”  
看着全圆佑带着怒气和情欲的眼神，徐明浩一阵心虚，却还在硬着头皮死撑：“不…不是吗…上次…不是做到一半就……”  
“呵…上次…上次要不是你发高烧了我能放过你？看来你也觉得很可惜嘛，今天我就把你办了，让你知道我到底举不举。”

全圆佑伸手握住徐明浩身下敏感处，原本沉睡的物体在全圆佑的撸动中缓缓苏醒。  
“啊…圆佑哥我错了！真的，不要这样，我刚才只是开玩笑，我明天可以跟他们解释，拜托不要…圆佑哥…”徐明浩的意识还算清醒，可四肢却因为酒精的作用不听使唤，想要推开全圆佑双手却毫无力气，反而显得欲拒还迎。  
“晚了。”全圆佑眯起眼睛满意的看着徐明浩的反应，手上动作越发迅速，不一会儿徐明浩就泄在他手里，看着手中的液体，全圆佑失笑，“呵，这么快？”手上动作却不停，沾满液体的手伸向徐明浩身下后方。  
徐明浩还在失神的喘着气，却因为后庭突然探入的异物而深吸一口气，“全圆佑！！你，你把手拿出去！”  
全圆佑俯身一一亲吻徐明浩的额头眼睛和嘴唇，手上又加入一根手指继续抠挖，加到三根手指的时候动作明显困难了许多，果然没有润滑只靠徐明浩射出来那点东西是远远不够的。拿过床头柜上的精油，整瓶倒在手上又送往徐明浩身下。  
扩张得差不多了，全圆佑解开裤子，将手上残留的精油涂在硬挺的巨物上，然后扶着对准入口处一挺身，入了大半。“嘶，明浩呀，放松一点。”被温热的软肉紧紧包裹住的快感瞬间侵入大脑，全圆佑很想把下身全都送进去，可担心徐明浩适应不过来，他不得不暂缓动作。  
“嘶……”尽管全圆佑做足了前戏，可徐明浩还是感受到下体被撕裂的疼痛，甚至用力咬着自己的手臂只为了不让自己发出丢人的声音。  
看着徐明浩红着眼隐隐有些泪光，全圆佑蹙眉，捏住徐明浩的下巴把他的手拿开后吻住他，一只手探往徐明浩身下，握住前端轻轻揉弄。  
随着徐明浩下身再次挺立，全圆佑感受到原本紧紧包裹着自己的地方变得柔软，稍微向外抽出。凑到徐明浩耳边轻咬着他的耳垂低语：“明浩啊，我们和好吧，嗯？”说完便重重地前顶，尽根没入。  
“唔……”还来不及理解全圆佑说了什么，就被他的动作刺激到大脑一片空白，无意识的伸手抱住身上的人。  
得到了徐明浩的回应，全圆佑再无顾虑，开始狂风骤雨般的动作。

徐明浩怎么也没想到分手这么久后他居然和全圆佑睡了，不论心里多么希望只是酒后乱性什么也不记得，可是直到晕过去前一刻为止的所有的片段，他都非常清晰的记得，并且在脑海里不断重播。光是想到昨晚自己的呻吟哭泣颤抖，他都不愿意睁开眼睛面对这一切。  
“呵……”  
听到一声轻笑，嘴唇感到一阵温热，徐明浩睁开眼却只见罪魁祸首斜倚在床边，手撑着头就这样盯着自己，唇边的笑意还没来得及收回。  
“醒了却一直装睡，在等我吻醒你？”见徐明浩终于醒来，全圆佑再次俯身亲吻他，“早安。”  
“别闹了，我还要去练习室。”一把拍开全圆佑不规矩的手，起身找衣服穿。  
“今天的练习取消了，他们昨天也喝多了，我们今天去约会吧，或者你昨天太累了今天休息也可以。”全圆佑从身后抱住徐明浩，贴着他的耳朵轻声呢喃，狡黠的狐狸突然变成了黏人的猫咪。  
“唉……”徐明浩长叹一口气，所以昨天真的没听错，就这样莫名其妙的和好了，“知道了，放手。”  
“你的衣服丢洗衣机里了，穿这个吧。”全圆佑拿出新的衣服递给徐明浩后就自觉的走出房间把门关上。

简单的洗了澡换了衣服，徐明浩看着镜子里的自己眼下一圈乌黑，显示着昨晚被折腾惨了，不过洗完澡后不适感也没那么强烈，行动还算自然，选了一副浅色墨镜戴上，打开了卧室门。  
全圆佑已经换好衣服坐在沙发上划着手机，抬头见徐明浩走出卧室，起身走到徐明浩面前笑着问道：“明浩想吃什么，要打电话点餐还是出去吃？”  
徐明浩不说话，略微抬头看着眼前的全圆佑，然后败下阵来，果然对这张脸这个人还是一点抵抗力也没有。  
“出去吃吧。”  
“好，我知道一家新开的餐厅，你应该会喜欢的。”

要是早知道在这家餐厅会遇见金珉奎，徐明浩情愿在全圆佑家里叫外卖。

当初虽然是徐明浩自己提出的分手，却在分手后颓丧得金珉奎也看不下去。明明没有哭泣流泪，可是眼眶永远红红的，晚上整宿整宿的睡不着觉，黑眼圈一天比一天深，上课时候发呆走神睡觉，下课后各种借口推托不去练舞，不论吃什么都说没胃口扒拉两下筷子就不吃了，原本就没几两肉的身子更是暴瘦风一吹就倒。  
可是无论金珉奎怎么安慰怎么劝说，徐明浩就是倔强的不去见全圆佑，连带着乐队的哥哥弟弟和权顺荣也避开。所有人都觉得徐明浩对全圆佑的喜欢那么深，不可能说放下就放下，闹别扭也是常有的事，没几天就和好了。  
看着日渐消瘦连舞蹈也不再热爱的徐明浩，金珉奎知道好亲故这次是真的不愿意回头了，于是三天两头的翘了训练带着徐明浩旅游拍照学画画，好容易徐明浩找到了新的爱好恢复了对舞蹈的热情，金珉奎也被自家部长下了最后通牒——再缺席一次训练就去隔壁摔跤吧。身心俱疲的金珉奎连带着对全圆佑也有了埋怨，顾着多年情谊而且对方又是哥哥才没爆发。

“和好了。”语气不带一丝疑问。  
“就，有那么些个情况，莫名其妙就变成这样了。”知道当初金珉奎为自己做了许多，虽然现在的情形不是自己希望的，徐明浩话里还是带了些心虚。  
“这么久了还以为你真放下了，结果我才去走个秀回来你又陷进去了，下次难过我可不一定在你身边了。”感觉气氛过于凝重，金珉奎搭着徐明浩的肩再次走进餐厅，“不过要是你们能好好的那也就没我什么事了，走吧，和圆佑哥说一声我就去那边了，他们还在等着我呢。”  
“圆佑哥，我先走了，我们明浩弟弟就拜托你照顾了，要好好对我们明浩哦。”

——————TBC——————


End file.
